Acute Coronary Syndromes (ACS), the usual reason for hospitalization of patients with coronary heart disease, is common and high-risk. Despite remarkable advances in the management of ACS in recent decades, unrealized health gains remain from underuse of available evidence for post-ACS patients. The proposed Transitions, Risks, and Actions in Coronary Events Center for Outcomes Research and Education (TRACE-CORE) will recruit a new longitudinal cohort of post-ACS patients, conduct two research projects using the cohort, and develop the careers of four early stage investigators (ESIs). We have 4 specific aims. 1) We will recruit and follow for 2 years a COHORT of 2,500 individuals, age 21-I-, 18% African-American and 10% Hispanic, at the time of their discharge from an ACS hospitalization at 8 medical centers in Massachusetts and Georgia. We will abstract medical records from the index and subsequent hospitalizations and outpatient records. Patient interviews at the time of discharge and at 2 and 6 weeks, and 3, 12, and 24 months later will include measurements of quality of life (QoL), cognitive impairment, adherence to medications, and health related behaviors. 2) TRANSITIONS PROJECT: We will characterize the 90-day transition process for patients discharged after an ACS. We will engage a national panel to develop an evidence-based Transition Measurement Set reflecting the first 90 days after discharge and going beyond existing systems that focus on the discharge process. We will test hypotheses on the associations between quality of care and outcomes (including rehospitalization and QoL), particularly as they pertain to health disparities. 3) ACTION SCORES PROJECT: We will develop and validate two novel "Action Scores" that predict clinical events/mortality and QoL and which emphasize modifiable aspects of health care delivery and patient behaviors. 4) Using TRACE-CORE as a training laboratory, we will develop the CVD outcomes research careers of the four ESIs. This will include structured mentoring, key involvement of the ESIs astheco-PIs in the research projects, and preparation of new research proposals based on the TRACE-CORE infrastructure and findings. Our team involves prominent CVD outcomes researchers, methodologists, cardiologists, and other clinicians. Our innovative Action Scores should activate patients and providers to improve CVD outcomes;our Transitions Project will fill important knowledge gaps. Future studies will benefit from our data, infrastructure, Action Scores, and transition measures;building on these will also underpin the careers of future CVD outcomes researchers.